I lied to protect our friendship
by ScrawledInk
Summary: Eli and Clare have been best friends there whole life. Eli loves Clare but she doesnt know and he even told everyone he was gay so they wouldnt find out...  Clare loves Eli but after finding out Eli was "Gay" It broke her... ECLARE  Clare/ and a few more.
1. Forever maybe

**Eli's POV**

I was walking to the Dot to go and see my best friend Clare. I had been best friends with her since kinder garden. We will tell each other everything and never leave each other's side. I love her so much. But I'm almost positive that she doesn't feel the same way. I don't like any other girl and a lot of them kept trying to flirt with me so I did something completely stupid…I told everyone I was Gay. So now some guys approach me but I always lie and say I'm seeing someone.

I finally arrive at the Dot and I walk in to see Clare sitting at the counter waiting for me. God she is so beautiful. Her perfect little pink lips and those beautiful Blue eyes, and the way her hair is always perfectly curled to perfection. She is so perfect.

I walk in and sit down next to her.

"Hey Eli!" She says smiling at me.

"Hey, so where do you want to go today?" I ask her. We had arranged to meet here to figure out somewhere fun to go.

"Doesn't matter to me… The park?" She asks.

"Sure, let's go." We both get up and walk outside. I didn't bring Morty because the weather is really nice so we have to walk.

When we arrive at the park we both lay down in the grass and look up at the sky. We start talking and somehow got on the topic of weddings.

"On my wedding day, you can sit in the front row Eli." Clare says smiling.

Little does she know I don't want to be sitting in the front row… I want to be the one waiting for her. Waiting to take her hand in marriage. The one she will be with everyday of her life forever. I want to make her happy all the time. I wanted every smile she makes directed at me. I want to keep her as mine forever…

IM SUCH A FUCKING CHICKEN! I can't even tell the girl I have loved for years now that I love her! GOD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!

I just smirked at what Clare said because I couldn't get any words out.

We laid there for another fifteen minutes then I walked her home. It had already been like 3 hours.

When we reached her house all I wanted to do was kiss her and wrap her up in my arms. I wanted to keep her mine forever and make sure I'll never lose her now. But all I can be is her best friend now…She thinks I'm gay so… UGG!

"Bye Clare!" I say walking away and watching her go into her house.

"BYE ELI!" She yells since I was getting farther away.

God that girl needs to be mine.

**Clare's POV**

I love Eli. I love him so much! When he told me he was gay that broke my heart… I knew I could never have him then. I could only keep him a best friend.

I really need to move on but it's hard. My friend Ally has always offered to set me up on double dates with her and her boyfriend Drew. Maybe I should call her… I guess I have to…

RING RING RING

"Hey Clare!" Ally said into the phone.

"Hey, so I was going to take you up on that double date offer…" I could tell she was about to explode with excitement.

"REALLY! THAT'S GREAT! How's Tonight at 8PM at the Stake house?" She asks.

"Ya that's fine…So who am I going with?" I ask.

"Drew's friend KC. And I'll be at your house at 730! BYE!" She hangs up.

I get dressed because I only have another half an hour left. I put on my skirt shirt and leggings and some flats. Then I touch up my makeup and by this time Ally is outside waiting for me.

"Hey Clare!" Ally says as I get into the back of her car.

"Hey, so are the guys meeting us there?" I ask Ally trying to make conversation.

"Yup, KC is really excited to meet you…that's what drew said. KC is coming to Degrassi after these last 2 weeks of summer are over and is going to be in the advanced classes too!" Ally seemed…Excited? I guess she just wants me to have a boyfriend too so I can go on more DOUBLE DATES with them or something.

"Cool." I say, We pull up to the steak house and when we get inside I see Drew standing next to a really cute guy!

He had shaggy blonde hair and was just a little taller than me.

"Hey." Ally said walking up to Drew dragging me along. She let go of my hand and kissed drew.

"Clare this is KC. KC Clare. "Ally said introducing us to each other.

"Hi, Clare." KC said looking me directly in the eye.

"Hi." I said shyly. I have to admit he was really REALLY Cute…

"So, let's go." Drew says leading us all in the restaurant. When we all went to sit down Ally and Drew made me and KC sit down in the waiting room? When they called us back up they had made it so me and KC were all alone! TOGETHER! Oh I am going to kill Ally. KC is nice and all but I hate being alone with people I don't even know. It makes me feel awkward.

"I can't believe they did this to us…" KC said to me.

"I should have known Ally would do something like this to me…Anyways I guess we need to forgive them and make the best of this anyways right?" I asked him.

"Ya, so Clare what do you like to do?" KC asked. I told him about my fan fiction and stuff and he thought it was really cool accually. We started laughing and talking and by the end of the night we had another date set up for tomorrow. And then we ended up going out almost every night a week and well… I had myself a boyfriend!

I just wonder what Eli is going to say… I haven't really told him yet… I haven't even seen him much lately and school starts tomorrow so I guess I'll tell him tomorrow…


	2. Knowing i might never have the chance

**Clare's POV**

I walked down the hallway of Degrassi, our first day back. I spot Eli at his locker and I walk over to him.

"Clare! I haven't seen you in weeks!" Eli said hugging me.

"I know! I've been kind of busy…" I trailed off not sure what to say about KC.

"With what?" He asked. He kind of looked worried.

"With my boyfriend…KC Guthrie. He started at Degrassi this year. Ally and Drew introduced me to him." I said smiling.

"Oh, cool so is he in your grade or mine?" Eli asks me. Eli is one year older.

"He is accually in yours." I say smiling.

"cool, so do you want to come over Friday for movie night? I met this kid Adam and he is coming too" Eli said, oh god…I have plans with KC on Friday. Maybe I could cancel since I haven't seen Eli in so long…

"Sure, I just have to ask my um… parents…" I say trailing off. I'm not sure KC will let me go… I mean I usually stay the night at Eli's house when I go over there.

"Ok, well Ive got to get to class. See you in English!" He says walking away.

I walk to my locker and see KC standing there waiting for me.

"Hey, beautiful." KC says kissing me.

"Hey, so I was wondering if maybe we could reschedule Friday?" I ask him.

"Sure, but um why?" KC asks… OH GOD.

"Well, my friend Eli and I usually have a move night each month and I haven't talked to him in awhile so I was going to go over there this weekend and stay at his house." KC looked really pissed when I said stay at his house. Crap… When KC gets mad he gets mad… I mean last time I did something to piss him off he almost hit me! He didn't but almost did…

"Clare, I don't want you sleeping at some other guys house!" He yelled.

"But KC! He is my bestfriend and has been for years now! I always stay at his house!" I protest back.

"FINE! But you have to let me meet him first." KC says calming down a bit.

"I don't know…" I don't want him to threaten Eli or anything…Because I love Eli… but maybe if KC knows Eli is gay he might let me stay…

"Clare, let me meet him." He says sternly cornering me against some lockers.

"Ok, but KC Eli isn't even straight… He, he is gay so…" Then KC started laughing! LAUGHING!

"HA! Your best friend is a HOMO! Clare you have to be kidding me!" He was still cracking up!

"KC, its not funny…" I say he is still laughing.

"Clare, I don't want you being friends with a gay guy, There FREAKS!" He screams at me still LAUGHING!

"You're an ASS!" I yell back! Woe… I am not one to curse.

"Excuse me?" He grabbed my arms and pulled me into an empty classroom.

"Nothing…" I said quietly.

"Oh I think that was something!" He says and he punched me across the face!

"I'm sorry… "I say. Why am I apologizing he hit me and made fun of Eli!

"You should be! Now go tell your little Gay friend that you can't be his friend anymore!" I can't…I love Eli! But Eli is gay and doesn't love me or anything… so…

"KC, please don't make me do that! Eli is my best friend! What if I just don't go to his house this weekend? PLEASE!" I yell.

"You have two weeks to let him down easy that you're not friends with I'm anymore! And you're not going to his house this weekend your coming over mine." He said dragging me back out into the hall.

"Ok…" I said. He kissed me then walked away. I stood there thinking about how I was going to let Eli down easy…I have been friends with him like my whole life! He is going to want an explanation! Oh god…

I walked to first period and I didn't focus the whole time. My next few classes I wasn't paying attention ethier. Then I walked into English to see Eli sitting there waiting for me…

I didn't want to have to sit next to him all year since I might have to end our friendship anyways…

I sat down on the opposite side of the room. I looked over at Eli… he looked really upset that I didn't sit with him. I walked over to him.

"Hey, um I can't come over this weekend…" I said looking down.

"Oh, ok that's fine… why are you sitting all the way over there?" He asked me.

"I um, well last year we were partners and I wanted a change so maybe will give us knew ones this year or something…

"Oh, ok sounds good I guess…" He said. Now he looked really sad.

Oh Clare what have you gotten yourself into?

**Eli's POV**

Clare doesn't want to be my friend anymore or something… She will hardly look at me! She doesn't want to sit with me or be my partner! She is even skipping Movie Night!

When she walked away she didn't look back but I saw a bruise on her face. It wasn't big but I t was pretty dark. Before she sat down again I asked her what happened.

"I umm, fell…" She said then sat down.

God I need her to be mine. But now she has a boyfriend… I should be her boyfriend. I should be the one holding her hand every day. Have my arm draped across her shoulders. Be the one holding her close my whole life. I shouldn't have told her I was gay… I should have said I love you! BUT NO! I was a freaking idiot and said I was a homo. Great… My life now will suck forever.

She so didn't fall down the stairs… Something is bothering her. I want to fix it but she apparently doesn't want anything to do with me anymore… or at least that's what it seems like.

The next couple of days past and then another 2 weeks. I had only talked to her in the begining of class sometime and that was it…

Then I saw her coming up to me at my locker.

"Hey, Eli can you come to the park tonight at like midnight?" She asked me. I would do anything for this girl so of course I will Clare!

"Ya, sure." I said to her.

"Ok, see you then…" She said walking away.

I just stood there and watched every step she took until she turned the corner. In my locker I had a bunch of photos of me and Clare together.

Then some kid walked up to me. He was in some of my classes but I had never talked to him.

"Are you Eli?" He asked me.

"Yea…Who are you?" I asked him.

"Im Clare's boyfriend KC. Are you still her friend? Because if not I think I'll just take these." He started ripping the pictures of me and Clare out of my locker and threw them on the ground!

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He just Laughed at me then walked away…

CLARE IS DATING THAT KID! Oh my god…

At the end of the day I went outside and threw my backpack into Morty. I jumped into my car and started driving home. I got there ran upstairs and slammed the door to my room. I cant believe he ripped all the pictures I had of me and Clare up! I hardly see her anymore anyways and he just had to go and take away all those happy memories…

I still had some in my room. I kept them all in a box on my dresser. I took them all out and looked at them but then fell asleep. I woke up around 1130. I started heading for the park. I needed to meet Clare there in like 30 minutes anyways so might as well not be late…

I went to the park and sat on a bench in the dark until midnight. Then I saw Clare walking up to me. She sat down next to me and started to talk.

"We need to talk Eli…" She said and looked down.

"Ok, About what?" I asked.

"I ca-cant be your friend anymore…" She said. My heart instantly broke in two.

"WHAT! Why?" I asked.

"My boyfriend doesn't want me to be friends with you anymore because your gay…He like is forcing me not to be your friend anymore and that's why I couldn't come to your house last time… I'm so so sorry!" She said. IM NOT EVEN GAY! Oh my god…. I have to tell her! I have to tell her now! But what if it makes her mad at me? What if… no. no if this is what makes her happy I have to let her go. She must really love this guy… a tear came down my face.

"Alright… If you really love him enough to let him be the boss of your life then bye…" I said and stood up about to walk away. Then I felt Clare's arms wrap around me. She was crying.

"Eli, please don't be mad at me ok?" She said through her own tears. I nodded and then knowing I would never get another chance captured her lips on mine. It was a short kiss but knowing I wouldn't have ever been able to do that anyways would have killed me for good. Then I walked away. I didn't even look back.

My life was going to be major hell from now on but maybe that kiss… will at least show her that I will always be here for her because that ass she calls a boyfriend. Is going to end up breaking her heart… I know it.


	3. Im not GAY!

**Clare's POV**

When Eli walked away I stood there shocked. I couldn't move. He-He kissed ME! Why did he kiss me I mean he is gay… Maybe it was just a goodbye kiss right? It probably didn't mean anything to him or anything, but it meant the world to me. I have been wanting to do that my WHOLE life. I mean I've kissed him on the cheek and stuff but never until that moment did my lips ever touch his. I don't want to be with KC anymore… not now. He made me give up the best thing in my life and he is really mean…

The next morning when I walked into school KC was waiting at my locker with a rose… GREAT! Now how am I suppose to break up with him? I need to do this… I need too…

"Morning Beautiful." He said kissing me. I don't want his lips I want Eli's… He handed me the rose.

"Thank you, KC." I say looking at him in the eye. He looks pretty content. Maybe I not being friends with Eli made him less mad… Maybe I shouldn't break his heart yet. I mean he brought me a rose and stuff I just can't…

"Anytime." He kissed the top of my head and then walked away to his locker. I took the rose and threw it in the trash, when I looked in to drop the rose I saw ripped up pictures, of me and Eli… they were the ones that he had always kept in his locker… He must have been really upset! Oh no I'm such a horrible person now he HATES me. I need to break it off with KC fast…

My first class was English just my luck… I don't think I can handle seeing Eli. What if he looks super hurt and depressed? I can't see him sad… I'm skipping. I have to and then I have to come back at lunch and break up with KC and get Eli to forgive me and need my real life back…

**Eli's POV**

Sitting in English I couldn't control my own thoughts. I could only think about Clare. Not being able to talk to her anymore. I wish KC and she had never met then she could be mine. No this is my entire fault I had all those years to get the balls to tell her IM NOT GAY I LOVE YOU CLARE! But no… I didn't and I deserve this punishment. I should have told her. But I didn't and she deserves to know the truth… but. OH MY GOD. Ugg…

She isn't here. She didn't show up for class. Clare doesn't skip… Great she probably transferred or something to avoid my pathetic face.

I sat through English spaced out. Then the next classes I did the same. But when lunch came I saw her. I took my seat next to this Adam kid. He was nice and stuff but couldn't replace my best friend. I watched Clare. She was walking over to KC. That ass. She went over to him and started talking to him. His face got red and he grabbed her arm and shoved her into the hallway with him. I got up and I went to the door to watch. I couldn't hear what they were saying but a lot of yelling I was looking through the glass windows and I saw him HIT her! He slapped her then shoved her to the floor then he walked away. Clare was crying. She got up and started running down the hall then into an empty classroom.

I then took a deep breath and went out of the café, I went down the hall and I found Clare. She was sitting in the corner of the classroom crying her eyes out.

I walked over to her and I sat down next to her.

"What do you want Eli!" She shouted at me.

"I want to make you feel better." I stated. She started to cry harder. I pulled her into me.

"Y-you can't KC… if he see's he is going to be really mad…" SHE IS STILL WITH THAT JERK?

"Clare, I saw what he did to you. You can't be with someone who is going to hurt you!" I started to yell.

"I tried, I tried to break up with him that's what got him so mad… he said that him being mad showed how much he didn't want me to leave him or something and I believed him… He is forcing me to come to his house and stay over night… His mom isn't going to be home and and-" HELL NO. KC is NOT stealing Clare's virginity! I know how badly she wants to keep her promise! She has told me many times. I know how much that means to her and I will not let this happen.

"No Clare. You can't go over there. KC doesn't care about you! Clare he is only using you! I already thought he was but now it's clear that its true!" I said. She was still crying.

"WELL ITS BETTER THEN NODBODY ELI! I HAVE NOBODY ELSE! OK! NO OTHER GUY HAS EVER LIKED ME AND IM GOING TO JUST HAVE TO SETTLE FOR KC ALRIGHT!" I got up that was enough.

"CLARE! You do have someone else, someone who loves you so much he can hardly keep him self from taking your breath away each time he lays eyes on you. Someone who cares about you enough to help you keep your promise not make you throw it away!" I shouted.

"WHO THEN! Who Eli? Who is this imaginary person? HMM!" She was yelling at me now and she stood up now too.

"His name is Elijah Goldsworthy, and he loves you more than you could ever know so if you could do him just one favor BREAK IT OFF WITH KC FOR GOOD AND BE SAFE WITH YOUR LIFE PLEASE!" I yelled. She didn't believe me.

"Ya right! Eli your such a liar! Its not nice to screw with people's hearts you know! I know you don't like me your GAY!" She yelled.

"NO IM NOT! I lied Clare- I lied." I said to her. We both calmed down. I took her hands in mine.

"Clare, the truth is I have loved you this whole time you have been my best friend. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling you. but also I knew there was no other girl for me so when some others came on to me I acted gay to push them away. And if you don't believe me fine but its true. Just remember that I don't want to be in the front row at your wedding ok. I want to be the one taking your hand in marriage." Clare slapped me… She like sieriously slapped me across the face.

"What the hell…" I said holding my cheek.

" ELI! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! YOU LIED!" She was now really mad…

"Well I knew you didn't feel the same so I just like I don't know I didn't want to be without you or risk losing you so i-" I was cut off by her lips! Maybe I was wrong.

"ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY! You were so wrong… I love you too DUMMY! I never told you because you said you were GAY!" Wow. I really am a dumbass.

I pulled her In closer to me and kissed her once again. I didn't know if I was imagining this or not but I wasn't about to waste a moment of it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRL GOLDSWORTHY!" I hear someone yell. Me and Clare pull apart fast and see KC standing at the door looking pissed.

Oh shit…


	4. Aunt Nina

**Eli's POV**

Oh Shit…

"She isn't your girl anymore. She isn't anyone's girl that she doesn't want to be. You need to stay away from her KC. She doesn't want you…" I said trying not to start too much of a fight.

"SHUT UP DICK HEAD! Clare is my little Whore!" KC yelled at me grabbing Clare's arms and punching me in the face.

"DON'T, YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!" I say getting back up and shoving KC against a wall. I then punched him multiple times until he blacked out. I took Clare's hand and we went racing down the hallway. We reached the door then went out to Morty.

When we got in and started to drive Clare looked pretty pissed. Probably because I made KC blackout but I can make her happy again. She is always going to be happy if I have anything to do with it.

"Eli… you didn't have to hurt him that bad…" She said.

"Ya, accually I did. Anyone who ever calls you something like that deserves to die like you're lucky I didn't kill him with the knife I've got in my pocket." I said smirking at the thought of KC dyeing… Oops that's not funny… ok Ya it SO is.

"Ok, fine but umm… About us…" Clare started. I pulled into the old neighborhood where Clare and I had met. I then drove down to the park where we used to go all the time as kids. I got out and opened the door up for Clare. I took her hand and led over to the tree we used to lay under and watch the clouds go by during the summer. I sat down and motioned for her to sit with me.

"Clare, will you be mine?" I asked her, looking into those huge pools of blue I saw in her eyes. She nodded and looked down a little bit. I tilted her head up and pressed my lips to hers for the second time today! I moved my arm around her waist and pulled her in closer to me.

We sat there talking holding hands for hours. I took out my knife and carved _Eli and Clare Forever and always _into the tree. Clare smiled brushing her hand over it a few times.

"Clare, I won't ever be like KC I promise ok?" She nodded but looked away almost not believing me…

"Clare,-"I tilled her head up so she was looking me straight in the eyes."- I promise you from this moment on I will never think about another girl. I will never lie to you ever again. I will never do anything you don't want me to. I will love you forever Ok?" She nodded and I captured her lips on mine once again.

**Clare's POV**

Eli is so amazing. I can't believe that I could have told him years ago and he would have felt the exact same way! Oh well it's all good now.

Eli drove me home later that night and he made sure he told me how much I meant to him.

This went on for months. Eli and I had gone on thousands of dates and every night Eli texts me how much he loves me. Every day he makes sure he hugs me and kisses me as much as possible. He never leaves my side and that's just how I like it. One day my parents were fighting a lot and I couldn't stand it. I was crying so hard. Eli called me and when I didn't answer he knew something was wrong. He came to my house at 2:30 am broke into my room drove me off to a beautiful place to watch the stars and as we laid there in a hammock he just recited poetry to me. Everything he could think of, Eli would do it to make me know he loved me.

One night when I got home though… My parents went out somewhere and had both died in a car crash. I was so depressed for days and Eli held me all the time each and every moment. I would have to be put under the care of my Aunt Nina. She unfortunately lived about 3 hours away and didn't approve of Eli.

"Clare, please, please doesn't leave me. I know your aunt forbids it but you can live with me! My parents wouldn't mind at all you how much they love you! They have known you ever since we became friends! Please Clare." Eli was begging me. I knew that this idea of his just wouldn't work though… I mean his parents probably wouldn't want another kid to look after even if they love me or not and it might cause conflict with me and Eli living in the same house… It's going to kill me so much to leave him. I just I have to so we can both TRY and move on… I won't be able to ever forget him though. That's one thing I'm certain of.

"Eli, I'm so sorry I can't… I have to go live with my aunt… I love you I promise it's just that I can't… and its going to kill me to move away from you but I can't do anything to stop it." Eli's eyes were filled with tears. He took my hands.

"Clare, if you can't do this ok… but remember that I love you ok? If you ever need anything I don't care if its 50 years from now you come to me I will fix all of your problems I will do anything for you ok? I promise. Just go to our tree and I will show up. Anything to have you as mine once again." He kissed my lips. "But before you leave promise me something?" I nodded. Tears were now in my eyes. "Don't let anyone break your heart. Never let anyone get to you. Be safe and careful." I nodded and said "I promise Eli."

"Thank you. I'll be at your house one hour before you leave to say goodbye once more before you go ok?" I nodded again. Then he went back inside his house and I rode my bike home. This is total heartbreak….

**Eli's POV**

I ran up to my room I was crying even harder now. I don't want to be without Clare… The only thing I love in my life is leaving.

I pulled out 3 pieces of paper. On the first I wrote.

_Hey beautiful,_

_Remember this? This picture of our tree? I love this so much. I love you so much. _

_Find a way to mend the wholes that form in your heart but remember that I can heal it immediately if you need me too._

_Come here if you need me, I love you Clare._

_~Eli Goldsworthy_

Then on the next piece I wrote

_Hey Lovely,_

_Come on you can do it! Find the strength! I believe in you. But if you really need me I will always be here._

_I love you Blue eyes…_

_~Eli Goldsworthy_

Then on the last I wrote…

_He want worthy of you anyways,_

_Clare if you have opened this letter it must mean someone has hurt you horribly. _

_Don't be scared to come back to me. I will ALWAYS be here. I'm never going to move on trust me. NOT POSSIBLE. I will fix the bruises and scars he has left on your heart. I can heal it. You just have to take the chance and come. _

_Remember? We were best friends forever? Then a couple! (A good one at that) But these guys that break your amazingly precious heart don't know you like I do. Nobody can make you feel better but me and yourself. And If yourself isn't doing the Job come to our tree I will come for you. _

_~Yours forever and always Eli Goldsworthy_

That's the last letter I was writing. I will always wait for Clare. I will never love anyone the way I loved her. So I don't see a point in trying anyways.

I then put the first and second letter in an envelope. But when I put the third letter together I placed a diamond heart necklace in with it. I sealed all the envelopes and tied then together with a red ribbon I had gotten from my mom.

I ran out to Morty with the letters. I drove to Clare's house and got there exactly an hour before she left.

I knocked on her door. She opened it and immediately jumped into my arms. She was crying, She was crying her eyes out. I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Shh, Its going to be ok Clare." I whispered in her ear.

"No its not Eli! MY AUNT IS SO HORRIBLE! I can't live without you!" Clare was breaking down.

"Clare, listen. Your aunt just wants what's best for you… now before you leave I have something to give to you…" She pulled away and I handed her the letters.

"Clare, if anyone ever breaks your heart so bad that you can't mend your own heart for a week open the first one. Not any of the others! Just the first one. Then wait another week if your still having trouble open the second. Then another week. Open the last ok?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

Her aunt then pulled up to the house. She was early…

"Clare, I thought I told you not this boy!" Her aunt shouted from inside the car.

"Ma'm, I'm sorry I just wanted to say goodbye to her because I love her and really hate to see her leave my life! I just want to help her get her things then I will be on my way…" I say not really wanting to believe this was happening to me.

"…Alright hurry up!" Her aunt yelled back sitting in the car.

I walked inside with Clare and I helped her bring her things downstairs. Before we opened the door to go outside I scooped her up in my arms and crushed my lips to hers. I kissed her putting everything I had into that one kiss. I took her stuff and walked outside to her car and helped her put the stuff in. She was about to say a final goodbye when she realized she had left the letters inside on a table.

She ran inside and I walked around to the window of the car.

"Ma'm, don't let her get hurt. Please make sure she is ok." I said.

"That's why I'm not letting her stay here with you." She said smiling. WOW. If she only knew…

"Ma'm I wouldn't hurt her, trust me. But I know it wont change your mind anyways. I just really want her to always be ok. But if your worried about her ex-boyfriends… if a KC Guthrie ever shows up at your house call the police immediately." I told her. Her eyes grew wide and she nodded,

"I'll keep her safe…" She said and we saw Clare coming back outside.

She came up and hugged me tightly. She was still crying so I wiped her tears away.

"I love you Eli." She said to me looking straight into my eyes.

"I love you too, remember what I told you. Goodbye." I said kissing her on the cheek. But when I pulled away she went for my lips. Not caring what her aunt was thinking at all.

"Bye Eli…" she said getting In the car and driving away…

Life sooo sucks…


	5. Complete and utter heart break

**Eli's POV**

Clare. Clare. Clare. That's who kept appearing in my mind ALL the time. Clare has been gone for three days and I haven't come out of my room. I just sit here missing her. I missed a lot of school but I just tell my mom I'm sick and she leaves me alone. She knows why though. She knows it's only because Clare left.

I guess today I need to get out of here. Go to school and just face people…

I got up off the bed for the first time in three days. I haven't eaten anything. I feel really light headed so I went downstairs and made a sandwich then hopped in Morty and drove to school.

I walked up and down the hallways all day not looking at anyone. I just looked down. I can't focus in classes. I need to hold her. I need to run my hands through her perfect curls. I know I sound like a complete stalker but… I love her. I just want to kiss her. Be with her forever. Her Aunt better be keeping her safe…

**Clare's POV**

This place sucks. My aunt dumped me in some private school. All the kids are 'Perfect goody children' how I used to be when I was little… what a sad stupid life. I can't stand this place! Everyone is always serious and no one has any fun. I miss Eli. He could always make me laugh and be happy. And this uniform is so UGLY. Stupid BLUE pants and a brown shirt… the school colors are HORRIBLE.

I was walking to my first class and this Henry guy I am partnered with in my history class kept staring at me. He is really nice and kind of cute. The only good part of my day really. Henry is on the football team and is an A straight student.

"Hey Clare, you look really pretty today…" Henry said looking away.

"Thanks. So are you ready to work on the city of Rome?" I asked Henry.

"Sure, but we won't have much time in class want to go somewhere after school and work on it like the park?" He asked.

I can't go to the park it might remind me too much of… of Eli. But it's not the same park so maybe it won't…

"Sure." I say.

"Ok, meet me at my locker after school." He said. Then we started working on our project.

The rest of the day was horrible. But when we went to the park later to work on our project we had a really good time and he… he kissed me. KISSED ME! I wanted to pull away I tried so hard but I couldn't. I want to move on but it's happening so fast. I don't want him to turn out like KC ether.

I guess I'll give this guy a try.

Henry walked me home and kissed me again. I guess that makes us a couple! Oh I miss Eli… But maybe this will help me forget him and it won't hurt so much.

The next day he picked up at my doorstep and walked me to school. My Aunt really likes him. I really like him too!

By the next week I was already in LOVE with this guy!

I was walking down the hall to his locker one morning and I saw two people making out in front of his locker… I got a little closer and it was HIM! Henry was cheating on me with some chick I didn't even know!

"HENRY!" I screamed at him.

"Oh, sorry babe but she tempted me you understand right?" He asked looking up at me.

"NO! WERE OVER!" I said walking away.

"Ok…" He said then started to make out with the girl again!

I couldn't control my tears. I ran home and skipped the rest of the day. My Aunt was at work so I had to be sad all alone with no comfort.

I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I opened up the drawer on my nightstand and found all the pictures I had of me and Henry. I started to rip and tear them to shreds. Then I took them down stairs and threw them in the fire place. I watched them burn and then ran back upstairs. I sat on my bed sobbing and was about to close the drawer when I saw a letter. A few accually… ELI'S LETTERS! I'm suppose to only open them if I get my heart broken…

I took out the first one and opened it slowly. I pulled out the piece of paper and read it…

_Hey beautiful,_

_Remember this? This picture of our tree? I love this so much. I love you so much. _

_Find a way to mend the wholes that form in your heart but remember that I can heal it immediately if you need me too._

_Come here if you need me, I love you Clare._

_~Eli Goldsworthy_

I then searched the envelope and found the picture he was talking about. Our tree…

Oh Eli… he is so amazing… But even if ever did need to go back to him he would have already moved on… Someone much prettier and better than me has probably already came along and is kissing his lips right now…

I started to cry again. I miss Eli. My Aunt kind of sucks…

**Ok so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Here is a preview of the next one… and I was at least 26 reviews for you all to get it!**

**PREVIEW:**

**Eli's POV**

How did I find myself in this situation? HOW! I mean my life has been bad before but this! This is just horrible…


	6. Seven Minutes in heavendeath?

**Eli's POV**

Clare the only thing ever on my mind…GOD! FUCK MY LIFE! I hate this. I can't do this anymore… I need to get away. Away from life.

I went downstairs and got into Morty. I drove to the liquor store and went inside. I grabbed a pack of beer and pulled out my fake ID. I handed it to the guy at the counter and paid. I the drove to the ravine.

Its probably the stupidest place I could ever go because Cops are checking up on it all the time but some other dumb-asses like me are probably getting drunk their too so what the hell right!

I drove their got out of Morty and went to sit behind some random tree. I popped open the first one and chugged it down fast. I opened a second one and did the same. By number 4 I was drunk. I tried to get another one but could hardly see. I finally got another and I then saw someone sit down next to me. It was Declan! Declan FREAKING Coyne. He is Drunk TOO? But he is like some rich pampered ladies man why the hell would he need to have some time away?

"What the hell are you doing here man?" I ask him.

"I needed to get away from LIFE. It fucking sucks." He says.

"Same, but isn't your life like Perfect?" I ask him. I can hardly see but hearing is fine.

"No. Holly J my girlfriend… or Ex now is dating that Sav guy and won't give me a second chance. She thinks I pamper her with a bunch of gifts and try to buy her or something. I love her so I give her stuff.. So what about you?" He asks me. I didn't notice but I was crying. Remembering Clare.

"The girl I love… her parents died and she has to live with her aunt. She could have stayed with me but her aunt doesn't approve. So now she is gone. Three hours away and isn't mine anymore… I can't handle it. I have waited since the day I met her to kiss he lips. Then when everything was fine and good for a few months it's over…" I was crying harder now.

"That's tough man… Well anyways we should hang sometime. Get our minds off of our love life without the alcohol." Declan said. He's accually a pretty chill dude. I hope it's not just because he is half drunk.

"Sure sounds good to me." I said.

"cool, give me your number and ill text you later." He said. I took his phone and put my contact in. He got up.

"Alright bye man." He said walking away.

I was sitting there for a few more moments when I saw someone else walking towards me. I could hardly tell who it was until they were right next to me. KC. He was right there but he had some other guys with him who had just walked up. I was too drunk to fight so I just started talking…

"Is there a reason your all staring at me?" I asked them.

KC didn't say anything he just kicked me. I got up and started to stumble backwards. I could hardly stand up.

Him and his friends started to beat me up. Great now I'm going to be all bruised up and bloody… and my mom knows that I am really tough and can usually take on anyone so if she sees anything she is going to know I was drunk…

KC threw one last punch and then they all walked away. I don't even know how hard I was hit I just knew I needed to get home and wash up. I was still kind of tipsy but I would have to get home now weather it was a good idea or not.

I left the rest of the beer laying on the ground and went up to get in Morty. Once I had hopped in and started to drive everything was going fine until I realized I was driving on the wrong side of the road. Then I saw blurry headlights in the distance. The car hit me and I instantly blacked out.

How did this happen? How did I find myself in this situation…

**Clare's POV**

Eli's letter didn't help but all at the same time it did. It made me miss him more and made me want to just take a taxi to go see him and ditch this shit hole… but he said to try and mend my heart and I want to do what he says so… ill try… he wants me to try and be happy. I hope he is ok too…

I walk into school the next day and this guy Jeremy from my gym class walks up to me. He is really nice and is a pretty good friend.

"Hey Clare, I heard about what that ass whole Henry did to you. I egged his house with my buddies yesterday." He said laughing. I gave him a high five and then I sighed. STUPID HENRY.

"Aww, Clare doesn't be sad he didn't deserve you." Jeremy said hugging me.

"Thanks." I said hugging him back.

"So, there is this party at my friends house tonight want to come?" Jeremy asks me.

"Sure, what time?" I ask him.

"Ill pick you up at 7, see you in gym Clare!" He says walking away.

This party might be fun. As long as Henry isn't there, I'm all for distractions.

I went the rest of my day with stares from Henry and his friends but I was too happy about going to that party with Jeremy to care.

When I got home I made sure I did all of homework and took a shower. I then got myself ready and ate something and by then it was already 630!

I waited anxiously until 7 and then saw Jeremy pull up outside. I rushed out the door and hopped in the car.

"Hey Clare, you ready?" He said.

"Yeah of course!" I almost screamed. For some reason I was REALLY excited!

We pulled up to the party and walked in. There was a LOT of people here. But Henry wasn't one of them thank god!

I walked around and talked to a few people with Henry and then the host of the party announced it was time to play seven minutes in heaven… great. All the guys dropped stuff in a hat and the girls had to pick an item. I went up and got a lighter.

"Who had this?" I asked holding it up.

"Mine…" Said Jeremy! Oh my gosh… I have to… oh no... But were friends! GREAT.

"Oh, alright…" Jeremy came over to me and pulled me into the closet.

"Clare we don't have to do this if you don't want to…" He said eyeing my nervousness.

"Oh no its fine. I mean it's just a game." He nodded and leaned in. He started to kiss me and I melted into him.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and deepened the kiss. We were making out for seven minutes straight until someone walked in and said times up.

"Wow." Jeremy said breathlessly. He stood up and took my hand. We walked out together and now everyone was in a circle about to play truth or dare.

I sat next to Jeremy and he scooted really close to me. After some time someone had been dared to take off their top. Streak across the house. And pee in a garbage can. Now someone asked Jeremy.

"Truth or Dare?" Some girl asked Jeremy.

"Truth." He said.

"Ok, if you could date one girl in this room who would it be and why?" She said.

He thought for a moment and then answered.

"Clare, she is really smart and nice and I really like her and I love the fact that she got my lighter for seven minutes in heaven and the title of the game is exactly what I would have called that." I blushed and Jeremy got up and motioned for me to follow him. Everyone was shocked with his answer and how honest he had been but I was happy, because well I like him too…

"Clare, will you be mine?" Jeremy asks.

"Yes… one condition." I say.

"Of course."

"If you ever want to break up don't cheat on me to do ok?" He laughs.

"Clare, don't worry I promise I would never do that to you." He leaned down and kissed my lips.

Jeremy… Maybe he will accually be the one.

**Woe… RIGHT!**

**So I'm leaving you with two cliffhangers**

**IS ELI OK?**

**Jeremy… is he heartbreak number two or "The one"**

**REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**

**I'm thinking ill ask for at least 35? Yea I like that. And well… if I get more. The more FLUFF and the longer it will be!**

**THANKYOU FOR READING **

**I LOVE YOU ALL HEHE**


	7. Screw her

**Ok guys so before I begin I just want to let you all know something.**

**So some people are mad that Clare is trying to move on but if she doesn't she hurts more so ya… lol I hope that makes sense and YES this will end Eclare all my stories will and this is the only couple I have ever written about! Ok let's get on with it and give you the answers to the TWO cliffhangers I left you with… OK.**

**Eli's POV**

Where the hell am I? I don't feel like I'm in my body… woe wait I can SEE my body… this is so weird.

I see a bunch of people around my body and they are all operating on me and stuff. I try to walk but I can't seem to get anymore closer to my body.

I try and I try to talk but no words come out of my mouth and no one sees me at all. It's like I'm completely invisible…

I guess I'm dead. I deserve it anyways. But now the only thing wrong is that… If Clare were ever to need me I won't be there. I won't ever be there for her again.

I walk out of this hospital room and I go to me and Clare's tree. Of course she isn't there. She doesn't need me anyways… someone probably has her locked up in their arms right now and is loving every bit of it… I know that no one could ever love her more than me but she needed to move on to be happy. I know she must have… but I really kind of wish she hasn't forgotten me.

I walk down the street to my house and I when I get to my house I can walk right through the door! This is the weirdest thing… being dead wow.

"NO! Bullfrog he will be fine In a few days." I heard my mom yelling to my dad. What are they talking about are they not upset… IM DEAD!

"OH. I thought he was dead! Well our Elijah can make it through anything cant he. HAHA! Except forgetting Clare… I think that's what has him so messed up." My dad said. So I'm not dead… just like knocked out? OH. Ok I guess this is good?

I need to snap out of this…

I walk up to my room but see a newspaper on the stair case. It has ME on the front page the headline is

"BOY GETS IN CAR ACCIEDENT WHILE DRUNK DRIVING" Great that's just brilliant. OH SHIT. I hope Morty isn't destroyed!

I read farther and it said something about me being in hearse was weird. Dumb people and now it says…

Watch the accident that was caught by street cameras Tuesday night at three! Great so now I'm on the news… BRILLIANT…

My life is just getting better and better…

**Clare's POV**

I was getting ready for my third date with Jeremy so far and I got done early so while I was waiting I flipped on the TV. I was watching the news for a few minutes and I was getting really bored. I got up and was about to leave the room when I hear someone on the TV say…

"UP NEXT BOY GETS IN A CAR ACCIDENT WHILE RIDING IN A HEARSE!" My eyes went wide… I have only ever known ONE boy who has ever driven a hearse…

I turn around and I see Eli's face on TV!

They say he was driving drunk and is now in Acoma! Oh my gosh… ELI! He never ever has ever gotten drunk in his LIFE! Well at least not that I know of.

Oh my gosh… I need to see him. But I-I can't! I mean well I need to! But I NO I will go see him in a few weeks just to make sure he is ok and well or maybe I won't. No Eli is going to be fine. I know he will he can make it through anything. Eli is a strong person…

After a few minutes of hard thinking Jeremy showed up at my door. He walks in with some outfit in his hands but it isn't for him…

"Hey babe." I have to admit Jeremy has been acting different ever since we started dating…

"Hey what's tha-" He didn't even let me finish.

"Some cute lingerie it bought you. I think tonight is the night don't you? I mean your Aunt isn't home and I can't wait any longer! You're so sexy Clare…" Oh my god… He thinks I will have SEX with him. He is using me! I bet he thinks that purity ring is just going to come right off! I know how to find out…

"Wait, before we do this I have to know that you love me and why or else were not." I say pushing him farther away from me.

"Well, your super sexy and Hot and I want to be able to walk around school with that purity ring around a chain on my neck, also I love you body!" He said and was about to kiss me again when I slapped him.

"JEREMY! WHAT THE HELL! Ok listen DIP SHIT! I am not going to have SEX with you! I thought you- you loved me for me not my body! I thought you might be the one and you even promised you wouldn't break my heart! I FUCKING HATE YOU. I HATE THIS PLACE! There is no way in HELL I am ever speaking to you again! YOUR JUST USING ME! GET THE HELL OUT NOW!" I say slapping him a few more times and kneeing him in the balls just as he opened the door. He fell to the ground then I shoved him out on my porch not caring how much Pain and hell I just put him through. I locked the door and ran up to my bedroom crying. I can't believe I just cursed him out… I never have ever done that in my life I guess I was just so pissed that I… UGG!

I ripped open the drawer on my dresser and I got out the second letter from Eli. I hope this takes away the pain…

_Hey Lovely,_

_Come on you can do it! Find the strength! I believe in you. But if you really need me I will always be here._

_I love you Blue eyes…_

_~Eli Goldsworthy_

I miss him. Why the heck am I trying to move on…? It's apparently not possible. I can't do this anymore. I can't face people. I just need to accept the fact that without Eli… my heart can never be full again.

I need to just forget happiness and focus on getting through the rest of my life… without anyone…

Right at this moment I gave up hope, I gave up faith. I ripped the purity ring off my finger and I threw put it with the letters Eli gave me… or the one I had left. If I was waiting for anyone it would be him… God is something I just don't see a need to believe in anymore. I then took my bible and threw it in the trash. Screw praying it hasn't helped anything. My parents died and with that my whole life was ruined. My aunt had to keep me with her thus her making it "Unacceptable to date Eli." Screw her…

**Eli's POV**

I had walked around for about a day or two in this weird invisible way and I had to admit being in Acoma was pretty cool. But right now I wanted to use this at my advantage. I was walking to Clare. I was going to make sure she was ok but even if she wasn't I had to make someone else help her. Her having to see my face may make her upset and cry and I don't want her to do that.

I have already been walking for 2 hours only about one left. I decided to stop for awhile and just see what I see. All I see is a Taxi…

That gave me an Idea… I can steal someone's car and drive there myself. And no one will see me because they can't! But I hope they don't look in the window because I'm pretty sure they might just pass out if they saw no one driving a car…

I went around looking for someone holding keys and I found someone! Some guy with a bunch of tattoos and stuff. I slipped the keys out of his hands and got into the car he was standing near. I backed it up slowly so he couldn't see and I speed off to Clare's Aunts house.

I was there in no time and luckily Only Clare was home. I walked in through the wall and made my way up the stairs. I looked in all the rooms and finally found her…

That beautiful hair, those eyes and those perfect pink lips… They looked sad. She looked sad. Clare was sitting there on her bed just staring off into the distance.

I look around and I see an overflowing trash can. I got curious and when I walked over and looked in it, it was full of Clare's religious items! She had her bible in there! Oh no…

Something has to be REALLY wrong. I look down farther and I see two of my letters… she must have opened them so that means… two douche bags already broke her heart… If I find out who they are… no no Eli you have to calm down she isn't yours anymore…

I sure fucking wish she was…

I look back over at Clare and she is still sitting there staring into space. I walk over and sit next to her. I wrap my arms around her and even though she can't feel me… I could feel her. I kiss her on the lips… she still has no clue I'm even here…

I suddenly am getting pulled away from her and I'm back in my body. To be honest I would have rather been there holding her.

I woke up in a hospital bed and my mom and dad were all standing around me with the rest of the doctors.

"HONEY! You're finally awake! I was so scared!" My mom said clinging on to me tightly. It kind of hurt.

"Mom, why do I have so many bruises and stitches?" I asked. I thought I just hit my head…

"Oh honey they had to stitch you up a lot! Mortys windows were all smashed and the glass got stuck in your skin…" My mom said.

"WHAT! IS MORTY OK?" I almost screamed. Without him I really would have nothing!

"Yes, he just needs knew windows everything else seems to be ok, you're very lucky Eli." My mom said. I guess I was... I got to kiss Clare.

"When can I go home?" I asked her.

"Today, we can go now if you want." She said.

"Ok, let's go then." I said getting up. I hurt like crazy…

Life is hell…


	8. Dance?

**Ok let me just say that I added Adam in this chapter and he is transgender but NOBODY knows yet except his family of course.**

**Clare's POV**

I went to school the next day as a completely different person. I didn't look at anyone. I had no facial expression and I was wearing absolutely so much eye liner that I looked like a raccoon. I want to hide from the world and all of this black on my face seems to be the best I can do with the school rules.

When I got to my locker and I opened it a note fell out. I bent down and got it. When I opened it said…

_Dear Clare,_

_I'm sorry that I tried to use you. I shouldn't have I figured that out when you kicked me in the balls… I figured I am a horrible person so I by now I should have already killed myself. Bye Clare I know that you are going to find someone out there who loves and deserves you. But when you do don't let them go… I did that and that's how I got where I am today… in hell I think…_

_~Jeremy_

Are you kidding me… wow I honestly could care less…

I threw the note away and got my stuff for class. I was on my way there and then I figured school didn't matter so I skipped instead.

I walked to the park and sat by a tree emotionless. I was crying inside. I guess tears just couldn't come out of the black pits that were my eyes today.

But then I realized where I was sitting… I was sitting by a tree. Then I busted out into tears. I was sobbing uncontrollably and makeup was going all down my face. I sat there with my arms around my head and my face in my knees.

I got up and ran home. My Aunt is never here, she works almost all 24 hours of the day. I ran up to my room and took off my uniform. I put lots of rips and tears in it and then I left it sitting there. I ran down to my aunts craft room and grabbed her black and grey spray paints.

I went back upstairs and dyed my outfit with them. I put on the clothes and ran back out the door. I went to the hair salon and asked them to die my whole head black. They did I paid them and was off with my new self. Everyone at our school hates the Emo group and there are only two of them. But they aren't in my grade so I get to be all alone which is just what I think I need for now.

I went home again and just to complete the look I used my aunts fake lip ring from Halloween.

Life is changing… why can't I?

**Eli's POV**

I feel much better today, I'm getting the stitches taken out. The only thing that I need is for them to stitch up my heart. That's the only thing left hurting. It feels like a knife is cutting straight threw it every day. Seeing Clare sad just made it worse.

I went to the hospital with my mom and they took the stitching out. After this I figured I would go and maybe hang out with someone, I haven't talked to Adam in a while. I hardly know him but maybe it could distract me at least for a few hours.

I called him and then he finally picked up..

"Hey Adam its Eli." I said hoping he wouldn't have forgotten who I was already…

"Oh, Hey!" He said back. GOOD.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Dot and hang out." I asked him.

"Sure man, what time?" He asks.

"How about in 20 minutes?" I ask.

"ok, sure see you then bye!" He says hanging up.

I brush out my hair and I realized that I haven't put back on my rings since the hospital took them off after the car crash. When I found them they were still covered in blood… I took them to the bathroom and washed them off. Then I slipped them back on.

I had to walk to the Dot because Morty is out at the repair shop getting new windows. I headed off 10 minutes early and went to the Dot. When I got there I was right on time and I saw Adam sitting in the window. I walk in and sat with him.

"Hey Man." He says to me.

"Hey, so what do you want to do?" He asks me.

"Well, first maybe we should see what we both like and then figure out what to do." I say. He nodded in agreement.

"So what's you favorite band?" Adam asked me.

"Dead Hand You?" I asked him, his face light up.

"Mine too. Ok so favorite game?" He asks.

"Halo, you?" I ask him.

"BlackOpps." He said.

"Ok, so I think we should go back to my house listen to dead hand because I have every album they have ever released and play some games, Sound good?" I asked Adam, He nodded and then followed me out of the Dot.

We started walking to my house but I went the long way this time. I need to check me and Clare's tree everyday just to make sure she isn't there… even though she never will be.

When we walked by I saw someone there but it wasn't Clare. It was a little boy about the age of 7 and a girl at about the same age chasing each other around it. They will probably end up together…. I thought in my mind.

We kept walking and finally got to my house. I led Adam up to my room. When he entered he almost died.

"Oh my God! DUDE! You have so many posters! And all of the albums just plastered all over your walls! Ok not to sound like a chick but I love your room!" I started to laugh. Adam is funny.

"Ok, well you can look around if you want I'm just going to turn on the game and get it started, which do you want to play?" I said holding up BlackOpps and Halo since they were apparently our favorite games.

"Halo, we can BlackOpps later." He said then went to tour my room.

I started to set up the game when I herd Adam say something.

"WOE! Dude you collect comics too!" He screamed.

"Yea you?" I ask him putting in the disc.

"Ok, let me just say that we are going to become very good friend from what I see. And hell yea!" He says then walking over to me. I hand him a remote and we start to play. He won. He BEAT me at my all time favorite game.

"HA!" He said. I groaned in defeat.

After this day Adam and I started hanging out everyday almost. We would constantly be talking at school and now he is definitely my best friend…

I walked into school one morning and he came up to me and had a nervous look on his face…

"Eli, I have to ask you something." He said to me.

"Ok, what is it?" I ask him.

"Ok, so my mom is dragging me to this ball she is throwing for all these girls that are stuck up and think they are all that and she is making me go with this one girl so I don't really want to be alone… can you come PLEASE! You don't even have to bring a date! I'm not going to even hang out with mine probably PLEASE!" He was almost screaming now.

"ALRIGHT! Stop yelling." I shouted at him. Dancing… not my thing but Adam needs me so I guess going won't be so bad…

"YAY! Ok its tomorrow night at nine, we are going to pick you up at around 630 because it's a few hours away. BYE!" He said walking away. What did I just agree to?

**Clare's POV**

Ever since I changed my style nobody talks to me! Thank god for that. My Aunt hates it but I don't care about her at all. She can make me not see Eli and not be able to talk to him but she can't control my style.

When I got home she was there…

"What are you doing home?" I ask her.

"Well, I hate to do this to you but your going to have to come with me and your cousin to that dance I told you about." She said to me...

"What? Why I wont have a date or anything!" I shouted.

"I got you one… well he offered. See your cousin knows him and since you too seem to dress the same way I figured it might be a good match!" She said. Oh no… don't tell me its….

"He is this nice boy that is one grade above you, I don't want you to go into dating him though. He reminds me of that Eli boy a lot, but worse. He is going to be picking you up at 8 to go. Now here is your dress." She said handing me a light blue strapless dress that had a lace bottom up to my knees. I honestly think its very pretty but to keep this look going I need to act like I hate wearing it.

"Oh great." I say taking it up to my room.

This dance is going to suck BIG time…

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**So lets see… could this dance possibly be the same one for both Clare and Eli!**

**Do you want to FIND out? **

**Will they talk?**

**Make up?**

**Not see each other at all?**

**Well to find out I will take 52 Reviews PLEASE :)**


	9. Hiding

**Ok let me just start off by saying that I love you guys so much! I love all of your amazing reviews! I love writing and I'm glad you all like READING! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Eli's POV**

I had to skip school today to fins a suit to wear to the dance Adams dragging me to tonight. I'm pretty sure this is going to be NO fun at all. A bunch of stuck up snobby girls and a bunch of loser guys they got paired with to go to this thing.

I found one after three hours and then by this time I only had thirty minutes to get home and get changed before Adam and his mother come to pick me up.

Morty was finally fixed. I hopped in and I drove to the park. No sign of Clare once again but I will check every day for the rest of my life. That is one promise I will never break.

I held back some tears. Clare, she was the only thing that can make my heart whole again… but just for tonight I need to try and have some sort of fun. Just keep my head held high and be happy… just keep smiling…

I went home and got into the suit. I combed out my hair and put on stupid dress shoes. Then by this time Adam was outside. I almost forgot to put on the tie. I rushed to put it around my neck almost choking myself then rushed out the door. I got into the back seat with Adam to find him with that girl Fiona that goes to our school… must be his date.

"Hey man, you ready?" Adam asks me.

"Yea." I say glancing out the window… great a crappy dance and a long drive… YAY.

**Clare's POV**

Two more hours until total torcher. My aunt has informed me that the boy that I'm going with is one of the two emo kids in the grade above me. His name is Trent. No wonder she said he was a lot like Eli he dresses in all black of course, but Eli doesn't cut and I'm almost positive Trent does, that's what people say in school.

I hopped in the shower and let out all the sadness by burning myself with the Hot water. I washed my hair and scrubbed my body so hard my skin turned red.

When I hopped I realized I had been in there for one whole hour. Great now I don't have that much time left. I dried my hair and got on my blue dress. I stood in front of the mirror and started to curl my hair. I then put on a light white eye shadow and a thin strip of eye liner, then some mascara and a clear lip gloss and pink blush. I slipped on my heels and I walked down stairs. My Aunt and my cousin were standing at the door. My cousin Jessica had on a bright pink strapless dress that looked similar to mine.

"Clare, you look very pretty, now Trent is coming to pick you up in a few minutes, I asked him if he could drive you." She said. Great. Now I'm going in a stranger's car to a dance I don't even want to be at.

Almost right on cue a car pulled up out front. Then in only a matter of seconds there was a knock on the door. When I opened it to see Trent standing there he almost looked normal? Well, let's just say he looked pretty cute.

"Hi Clare, Ummm I'm Trent…" He said putting out his hand. I took and said…

"Hi Trent, ready to go?" He nodded and took my hand. We got into the car and as we were driving he started conversation.

"You look really Pretty Clare." Trent said to me.  
"Thank you. So you're in 11th grade right?" I asked him already knowing the answer but calling me pretty worries me… no more relationships…

"Yea, I saw you around school and when I heard you were going I thought it might be fun to go with you…" He said blushing a little bit.

"Oh…" And before I could say anything else we were there. Trent parks his car and gets out. He comes to the other side of the car and takes my hand.

We walk in together and take a seat at one of the many tables surrounding us. I've never been to anything like this before so I guess we have to wait and see what the directions are.

Trent and I made some small talk while we were waiting and something clicked… It was like I could really relate to what he was saying but he was pretty funny too. Then some lady went up to the stage she started talking into the microphone. Apparently it was time to dance and socialize so Trent and I went to the dance floor.

I put my arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around my waist. We started to sway to the music that was playing softly in the background. He looked into my eyes for a moment and it made my heart skip a few beats.

Maybe this dance wasn't going as bad as I thought…

**Eli's POV**

The drive was silent at first but then Adam and the girl he was with were accually hitting it off so im guessing I'm going to be standing alone this whole time.

When we got there and got inside to sit down, Adams mom already announced it was time to dance. Adam took his girl to the dance floor leaving me to just hang out with the other loners at the punch bowl… great.

When I go over there and I get a glass I look out to the dance floor and then I drop my drink when I see none other than Clare! She looks happy, she is with some other guy so… CRAP! I can't let her see me I need to hide, if she sees me… I just I can't talk to her it will make it so hard to not kiss her right there.

I ran over and I hid outside the door, I could see through the glass though. Clare looked so beautiful she had on a dress that complimented her beautiful blue eyes and her hair was perfectly curled to perfection. God I just want to run up to her and take her home with me. Take away ANY pain the guys she has dated here have given her. I want her to be mine again. But of course that will never happen unless she wants it too…

I sat there watching her dance trying to pay no attention to the guy she was with. When it was time to go sit down and eat I stayed outside. I stayed out there the whole time just watching every move she made. God I love her…

By the time it was almost over I couldn't take it any longer! I walked inside and everyone was dancing again. I walked right up to Clare and her date and I started to speak…

"Hey, Clare" I say to her. Her eyes went wide at my sudden appearance and I then looked at her guy.

"May I dance with her please?" He nodded and I took Clare into my arms as the guy walked away to go talk to some other people.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" Clare asked me as we were swaying to the music.

"My friend made me come and when I saw you I wanted to dance with you… I never got the chance to when we were together." I said to her looking into her beautiful Blue eyes.

"Oh… so how have you been Eli, I heard what happened on the news." She said to me.

"I've been ok… what about you?" I ask her. I lied I haven't been Ok I have been horrible.

"I've been alright…" Clare said looking down. I already know she hasn't been ok but I don't expect her to tell the truth.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get back to your date… just don't let him break you Clare." I said. I placed a kiss on her forehead and I walked away. Why the hell did I walk away? Why can't I just stand up to her aunt and get her to let Clare come home with me. And only me…

HERE I GO AGAIN BEING A CHICKEN. God. First I couldn't tell her I love for years and now I can't just let it all out and just try and convince her to run away with me…

I feel tears starting to drain out of my eyes. Everyone was leaving so I just went out and got into the car. I sat in there for five minutes until everyone else showed up. Adam and his date was arm in arm. They got in the car and I spaced out. I just stared out the window the whole ride home.

When we pulled up outside of my house I said goodbye and ran up to my room.

I had never cut before but it might be the only way to take away the pain… I pulled out a pocket knife and I made one cut across my wrist. It hurt but it was better. I stared at the bleeding skin for a while and then cleaned it off. I would commit suicide but if Clare ever needs me I won't be there…

After tonight im pretty sure she doesn't love me anymore anyways…

**OK! So how about 72 reviews for the next chapter? I like that YEA!**

**SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Oh and in the next chapter Clare OPENS THE LAST LETTER! OMG what's going to happen?**


	10. Cuts cuts and more cuts

**HEY GUYS! So someone said that I shouldn't tell you guys any hints on the next chapters do you guys want me to continue doing that or not? Also let me just say that this chapter is going to SHOCK all of you so much. BE PREPAIRED. HAHA well let's get on with it.**

**Clare's POV**

After the rest of the dance last night Trent drove me home. He got out of his car and walked me up to my door.

"Clare, I really like you… And I had a lot of fun tonight…" Trent said. He was nervous I could tell.

"I like you too Trent… I had fun too…" Trent then leaned down and kissed me.

"Goodnight Clare." He said then walking away. Oh god not again…

Trent is going to be different than the others. That's what I keep telling myself.

I went to school the next day in my usual new attire. Some ripped red skinny jeans and a black tee shirt with a skull on the front of it. My black eye liner and blood red lip stick. But today I straightened out my curls.

I walked out the door and Trent was standing in front of me!

"Trent what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm taking you to school; I figured it would be a nice thing to do." He said blushing and looking away.

When we got into his car I knew it was time to talk about that kiss.

"So Trent… that kiss last night…" I started off.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that you might want to be my girl… what do you say Clare?" Trent asked me.

"I would love to Trent… but wait a week. I just got over a breakup so…" I said to him.

"Ok, I guess I could wait a week, but until then friends ok?" Trent said.

"Of course." I said. By now we were at the school. When we walked in Trent walked me to my locker. I can tell that were going to be very good friends for the next week…

He walked me to class too…

"Trent, you don't have to come everywhere with me you know" He sighed.

"PLEASE. I want to so nobody takes you while you're not mine yet." He pleads.

"Alright fine, but I doubt anyone would want me as there girlfriend anyways." I say to him.

"Of course they all do, Clare you're amazingly beautiful but your taken next week!" Trent says.

I head into class and Trent goes to his. This is going to be a LONG week.

**Eli's POV**

By morning some blood was still coming out of my cut but not much. I had to put some gauze around it. I guess I need to skip school today I can't let anyone see this cut. Honestly I don't feel living anymore. I don't what I'm going to do. I can't live like this anymore.

I ran outside and got in Morty. I was just going to drive. Drive anywhere all day long. But first I need to check the park. I drove there and stopped Morty. I got out and sat over by the tree. I was running my hand over me and Clare's names. Then my phone started to buzz in my pocket.

It was Declan. I completely forgot we had exchanged numbers that night of the accident.

The text said.

_Hey man. My sis is having a party at my place tonight want to come?_

Great People… but Declan is a pretty decent guy so… ok.

_Sure man_

Then I got one more text from him.

_Ok, meet outside Degrassi at the end of the day and we can go somewhere else before the party, see u then_

Yippee… This ought to be fun… I guess I can't really drive too far today. I need to be back by 240 so I guess I won't go anywhere.

I sat there at this tree all day long. But at 200 I went home to get this gauze off and clean up a bit.

I tore off the gauze and stared at the cut on my skin. It was now covered in dry blood. I went to the sink and cleaned off my arm. I put on a long sleeve black shirt and a gray blazer, some gray and black jeans and of course my black combat boots. Then brushed through my hair and I was done. I got into Morty and drove to the school to meet Declan. I waited on the school steps until everyone started coming out of the building. I stood up and found Declan.

"Hey Eli, want to go to the Dot?" He asked when he found me.

"Sure, ill drive." I say leading him to Morty, I knew he didn't drive himself to school he got his driver to do it… I just hope he isn't too freaked out, everyone but Adam and Clare thought Morty was a crazy car to be driving.

"Dude you drive a hearse! Cool." Declan said. WOW. Ok this is going better than I thought.

We got into Morty and drove off to the Dot. We went in grabbed some coffee and talked until it was time to go to the party. We started to drive to Declan house when one of my favorite songs came on… It was Pain by Hollywood Undead. I didn't think it would be Declan's type of music but me and him instantly both started to sing along with it…

The necks of this youth  
With their necks through this noose  
Were told lies like its truth  
And we suspect that it's you  
So you strap them with the AK  
Its mother fucking may day  
They swear I'm fucking crazy  
Aint nothing going to save me

"Dude you like this song too?" I ask Declan.

"Yea man, Hollywood Undead is like one of my favorite Bands." He said.

"Cool." Soon we pulled up to his huge house and you could already see lights blinking and hear the music that was filling the house.

We walked in and he walked me over to his sister.

"FI, this is Eli, show him around please." Declan said going to greet some of the others that came to this party too.

Fiona showed me where the drinks and snacks were, she showed me the dance floor and where everyone was hanging out.

I was surprised when I saw Adam here. Me and him of course started to hang out and talk then two girls walked over to us, ones name was Hayley and the other Jamie. Hayley had on a pink and black dress that was sleeveless and Jamie had on a green and black dress just the same as Hayley but different colored. Hayley started to talk with Adam and Jamie started to talk to me. She led me into one of the empty bedrooms so we could try and hear what each other was saying.

"So, Eli maybe we should go out sometime." Jamie said to me. Oh no…

"I'm sorry Jamie I would love to but I can't…" I said to her.

"Oh, ok…" She looked a little disappointed.

"Listen the only reason is there is this girl… I was completely in love with her but her parents died and she was sent to her aunts… her aunt didn't approve of me and we couldn't be together… I was in love with her for years and we had a lot of complications… I promised her I would always be there for her and I would wait for her forever in case she ever needed me and if that day ever comes I'm going to be here for her and her only…" I say to her.

"Oh my god… well this girl has an excellent person looking out for her… don't worry Eli I'm sure she will come back to you someday. Don't lose hope ok?" Jamie said.

"Thanks… your pretty cool Jamie." I said to her.

"Thanks… we should probably get out of here before people get the wrong idea." I nodded and we went back out to meet up with Adam and Hayley. When we found them they were talking with Declan and Fiona. The party was almost over so I decided to leave early. I said goodbye to everyone I had been talking too and got into Morty. This wasn't a bad night…

**Clare's POV**

So a week had went by and it was Monday. As soon as I walked into school in my ripped up black skinny jeans and red tee shirt that had a broken black heart on it I saw Trent waiting for me at my locker.

"So, Clare will you be mine?" He asked holding out a black rose for me.

"of course." I took the rose and he kissed me on the lips. Something tells me he has been waiting to do that.

**3 months later…**

Trent is so sweet, it's been at least 3 months of dating now and he is so amazing… well except for one little flaw… he cuts himself A LOT. I mean I'm constantly checking his wrists and I see at least three new ones every three days… so it's like everyday… I keep telling him to stop and that I'm worried about him but nothing seems to work.

I walk into school and Trent comes up to me and wraps his arms around me tightly.

I give him a small peck on the lips then I ask to see his wrists. I almost cry at what I see… 13 CUTS!

11 are all going down in a row and then two diagonal ones right threw them all! Also these are deeper then he usually does. I couldn't help it a tear escaped my eyes and he pulled me into him again letting me soak him shirt.

"Clare, please don't cry. Im sorry I cut but my parents were having some issues and I told them to stop fighting and got punched really hard so I got super upset and I cut." Trent explained.

"Trent, I worry so much about you…" I say hardly getting the words to come out of my mouth.

"I know Clare, but don't worry about me, I promise I wont get hurt…" He says.

"Trent, cutting yourself is getting hurt!" I say still sobbing.

"I mean, it isn't going to harm me. I promise." I nod and hug him tightly.

The school day went by pretty fast and Trent gave me a ride home from school. I went home did homework and then I figured that I would just listen to some music for a while.

I laid there on my bed listening to my favorite songs and thinking. Then I heard my phone go off.

"Hello?" I said answering it.

"Clare, this is Trent's mother." Trent's mom said.

"Oh hello." I say worried. Why is she calling me…

"Honey, Trent's in the hospital… I think you should come down so I can explain." She said. OH MY GOD.

"Alright ill be there soon, what room is he in?" I say worried.

"201 on the second floor." She says.

"Bye." I say hanging up. I take my Aunts car and drive to the hospital. I only have my learners permit but I guess this is all I can do.

When I get there I run up to Trent's room and he isn't awake.

"Oh Clare, you're here." Trents mom said. She was crying. She came up and hugged me.

"What happened?" I questioned her.

"Trent's gone… imp so sorry… He cut too deep into his wrist and lost to much blood before we found him…" I didn't know what to say. He promised me he wouldn't get hurt! He said that he would have no harm come to him and now he is dead!

I ran out of the hospital in tears. ANOTHER FUCKING HEARTBREAK! I JUST CANT WIN!

I drove home hardly seeing anything because I was crying so much.

I ran up to my room and I knew what had to be done. I need to go. I need to go see Eli. Even if he doesn't love me anymore… I know he will never stop caring.

I take out the last letter and I am about to open it when I look at the time and my Aunts going to be home in a few minutes! I need to leave now if I want to get out of here!

I take the letter and I pack a bunch of my stuff into a few bags. I load up the car and I hit the road. Off to good old Toronto I go…

**DID YOU ENJOY IT? I did… haha! Anyways I think that if you really want to know what happenes next with Clare and Eli you might want to REVIEW. I think 80 will do the trick :)**

**HAPPY READING! (told you it was shocking)**


	11. Mine

**Ok so you guys mostly said the hints were nice but still leave you with a question! Also since I didn't know if you guys wanted hints I didn't make Clare accually open the letter like I said she would I put in a bit of a twist! Also THANKYOU. I guess this is my best story since it has the most reviews out of them so far. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :)**

**Eli's POV**

It's been three months one week and 2 days since I saw Clare at that dance. Since I last held her in my arms. Kissed her only on the forehead but that was good enough for me.

I check every day at that tree in the park to see if she Is there but she never is… and each time it makes my heartbreak a little more. I can feel my heart literally falling apart each day… people say that over time it gets better, for me it gets worse…

I took out a pocket knife and made some tiny slits in my wrists. The pain made my issues go away for at least a few minutes.

I dried up the blood and put on a jacket to cover up the cuts. I then went out and got into Morty. I'm skipping school and going to the beach for a walk… I got in Morty and started out on my four hour drive… by the time I get there it should be dark… I like it dark that way no one can stop you from doing… anything.

**Clare's POV**

I had been driving for at least 3 hours now and I was going to be at the park in a few minutes. I bet Eli won't come for a while… if at all. But being here is better than that hell whole my Aunt expects me to call home. I pull up to the park and grab my letter. I walk over to the tree and sit under our names. It was pretty dark outside. The sun was just setting and the street lights came on. But they weren't very bright. I sat there staring out into the distance and I started to cry. I cried and cried something I had been doing a lot of lately.

I sat there in the dark for at least another hour and then it started to rain. I sat there in the rain not caring that mascara and eyeliner was running all down my face. If Eli ever came… I bet he wouldn't recognize me. I mean I have gothic clothes on and my face is covered in black… I look like some dead person…

**Eli's POV**

I finally got to the beach and I was walking in and out of the water. It was dark outside and I was thinking of suicide… but then it started to rain… something about this rain made me change my mind and I went back home… I started to drive back and of course I went by the park. I was driving by and I glanced out my window at the tree. I didn't expect to see anything but I looked twice and I didn't know what was under that tree but it was something. From where I was… it looked like a black blob in the distance. But when I got out of the car in the pouring rain and walked over a little closer to the tree and I could make out what looked like a girl and I went closer to see Clare… Clare was sitting there crying in the pouring rain with makeup smeared down her face…

"Clare…" I said to her. She looked up at me. I instantly fell down next to her and rapped my arms around her. I have NEVER seen her look so sad before…

"E-Eli… I didn't think you would c-c-come…" She was shaking so bad that she could hardly get a word out.

I picked her up and I carried her to Morty. I sat her in the front seat now I need to fix this…

"Clare, what happened why are you so sad…?" I asked her.

"Eli, this guy I was with… he died and the other two I was with… well one cheated and the other was using me…" She choked out. I knew it… I knew someone would break her heart.

"Clare, that's terrible but you know what… The last two they didn't deserve you." I said to her pulling her into my lap and wrapping my arms around her.

"Eli… I- I don't want to go back… back with my aunt…" She said.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to…" I said holding her closer if that's even possible.

"But, Eli… I can't just live alone back here and continue to go to Degrassi…" Clare said.

"Clare, if you want you can come live with me and my family… I don't care if we aren't together anymore my parents still love you and I don't want you getting hurt again." I said to her.

"Eli… but are you sure? I mean I don't want to do that to you…" She said to me.

"Clare, it's no trouble at ALL. Trust me…" I say to her.

"Ok…" Clare says.

"So, do you want to come stay at my house tonight or move in a few days from now so you can let your Aunt digest the news…" I ask her.

"Tonight… I can't handle her right now." Clare says to me. I nod and the rain has stopped. She goes out and gets in her car that she drove here in and she follows me back to my house. When we get back to my house I take her hand and lead her upstairs.

"So the guest room which will soon be your room isn't going to be ready until we clear it out so until then I'll sleep downstairs and you can take my room." I say to her.

"No." She states. I blink a few times… NO?

"What do y-" She cut me off.

"Eli, I'm not going to come into your house after I left you here alone and went off with my aunt then take your room and make you sleep on the couch!" She said to me.

"Clare… what do you want me to do then?" I ask her.

"Sleep in here with me! It's not like anything's going to happen anyways and I don't want to sleep In a completely black room alone anyways… ill get scared." I let out a little laugh. And nodded.

We sat down on my bed I guess we really need to catch up.

"So, Eli have you been dating anyone?" Clare asked. Was she KIDDING…?

"No… Clare what are you talking about why in the world would I ever want to date anyone else…" I say to her.

"Well, I assumed that you moved on and I didn't think you were serious when you said you would always love me in those letters…" Oh god is she serious…

"Clare, I still love you… so much… did you read them all?" I ask her.

"no, the third one is in my pocket I didn't open it up yet…" She said reaching into her pocket and pulling out the last letter.

I took it out of her hands and opened it. I first took out the letter and read it too her.

_He wasn't worthy of you anyways,_

_Clare if you have opened this letter it must mean someone has hurt you horribly. _

_Don't be scared to come back to me. I will ALWAYS be here. I'm never going to move on trust me. NOT POSSIBLE. I will fix the bruises and scars he has left on your heart. I can heal it. You just have to take the chance and come. _

_Remember? We were best friends forever? Then a couple! (A good one at that) But these guys that break your amazingly precious heart don't know you like I do. Nobody can make you feel better but me and yourself. And If yourself isn't doing the Job come to our tree I will come for you. _

_~Yours forever and always Eli Goldsworthy_

I saw tears glide down Clare's cheeks and she was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Clare you don't you believe me?" I ask her.

"Because… Eli I was away for so long and I doubt that you love me anymore… you really don't have to lie its ok…" She says to me.

"Clare, trust me I couldn't stop loving you even I tried… Clare do you remember when you told me that I would be in the front row on your wedding day?" I ask her while taking out the necklace and placing it around her neck. She nodded.

"Well, the truth is that I don't want to be at the front row of your wedding… I want to be the one marrying you… the one that gets to seal it all with one little.." and right there I kissed her. I pressed my lips over hers and she started to kiss me back. I put my arms around her tightly and then we both pulled back for air.

"Clare, will you please be mine again?" I ask her. She nods and kisses me again.

"Eli, I love you too." She says and I kiss her again.

"I love you more." I say smugly and I grin into another kiss. I knew that I could fix her heart if someone broke it! OH YEA! Ok keep calm Eli…

I pull her into my chest and I wisper something in her ear…

"Your mine Clare… so don't let anyone ever change your mind ok?" I ask her.

"Ok." She says.

Finally… mine forever.

**END**

**Ok so I don't think im writing anymore of this story I'm going to leave it right where it is! And I know someone will ask… What about Eli's cuts didn't Clare see them?**

**Well the answer to that is no and they healed so Ya… ANYWAYS Review please and tell me if you liked the last chapter! NEW STORIES SOON!**


	12. Purity Ring

**SURPRIZE! I'm adding this last final chapter to the story! Just for fun? ENJOY.**

**Eli's POV**

"Eli let's make wishes." Clare says. Were lying in my bed watching a movie. Clare lives with me now since she left her aunt and it's perfect; she is perfect and were both happy for once.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Like, write down wishes that we know won't ever be granted and burn them." She says. I nod and reach over to the side table to grab paper and pens, but before I could I felt Clare's tight grip on my arm. Oh god…

"Eli! WHAT IS THIS!" She says yelling loudly seeing the cuts on my arm. They still look very red and haven't even started to heal…

"Clare, when you were gone… I couldn't deal with the stress and I… well you can see that-" I stopped talking because Clare started to cry really hard.

I pulled her into my chest and pushed her hair out of her face. I then started to wipe those tears away.

"Clare, don't worry it will never happen again." I whisper.

"Eli, my last boyfriend he… died from c-cutting." She says crying even harder.

"Don't worry that isn't going to happen to me I promise." I say trying to get her to stop crying. It makes me so sad when I see her like this. All the light in her eyes is just gone.

"Ok, I'm sorry for reacting like that." Clare says.

"It's okay." I kiss her on the top of the head.

Clare then starts to go for my mouth and after a while she takes off my shirt and goes to unbuckle my belt.

"Clare, Are you sure your ready for this?" I ask her.

"Yes, I'm positive. I love you Eli, you're the right person." Clare says.

I pull her in and kiss her. She then she pulls my pants off and I'm left in my boxers.

I take off her shirt and shorts and the rest just flies off. I look her bare chest. She is so beautiful; I convince myself that I'm the luckiest man on the earth and start to kiss her again.

My fingers find her clit and start to rub over it. I hear her moan and she grows wet. I slide my finger into her and start to go in and out. Then add two more. I hear Clare moan loudly and I turns me on even more. I want to hear every sound she can make.

I grab a condom from my wallet and slide it on.

"Clare are you ready?" I ask her.

"Yes, I'm ready." She says.

"Its going to hurt but it will get better." I say.

I slide my dick inside her and start slowly. I see her eyes flood with tears. I start to kiss them away.

"I love you Clare." I say kissing her.

I start to go in and out of her a little faster and see her tears disappear I can hear her start to scream with pleasure.

"E-E-Eli, faster!" She says I obey her command and go faster.

After we finish I wrap my arms tightly around her and pull her into me.

"I didn't know you were such a screamer Clare." I say to her. I can tell she is blushing deeply.

"I love you Eli." She says taking off her purity ring and sliding it onto my finger.

"I love you too." I say back.

And we fall asleep just like that. And that's all I need.

**THE REAL END**

**I hope everyone enjoyed that! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
